worldofshadowfellrpg45fandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Nulph
"The world seems like it's full of grey but really, it's brighter and more colorful than you can possibly imagine." '' 'Edgar Nulph''' is a character in Urban Arcana. Edgar is an eccentric, brilliant and talented sorcerer living in Sacramento, California. A expert on and collector of magical items, he is seen as a hermit and is something of a misfit among his peers and a black sheep to his family. Edgar is the uncle of Odessa Nulph. Biography Edgar was born the younger of two sons to Zachary and Lorraine Nulph, prominent socialites and sorcerers in Richmond, Virginia. His upbringing was strict, though he was more or less ignored by his parents most of the time. His only companion was his brother Roland, who was ten years his senior. Roland was Edgar's hero growing up, and it was Roland who taught Edgar more about magic than either of their parents. Zachary Nulph was a cruel taskmaster, who bullied and abused his sons during their training. The family were all prominent socialites and Edgar hated it. He hated the parties, he hated the fake people, he hated the stuffiness and how seriously everybody took it. He often went out of his way to embarrass his parents at these functions, though Roland often disagreed. Edgar attended Aberdeen's Prepatory School for grades 8-12, where he often found himself in trouble. He held little respect for authority and his antics often got him sent to the office. During his time here, he began training under his father more seriously in regards to magic. As time went on, Edgar grew to understand the extent of his family's many sins. Their affiliation with Hellfire Club was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to how corrupt and dark the Nulphs really were. Edgar hated his parents and as he got older, he grew ever more distant from his brother. In May of 1997, Edgar confronted his father and brother about their family's history and it...well, it didn't go well. Tensions were sky high, tempers flaired, there was yelling and a duel nearly broke out. Things got so bad and Edgar's father got so mad that he suffered a heart attack. This incident horrified Edgar, who feels guilty about it to this day. Edgar only stayed long enough to attend the funeral, when his mother very calmly explained that she hated him and that he was no longer a part of their family and is not welcome in Richmond. So he hit the road, living out of hotel rooms for a little while. In the autumn of 1997, Edgar assisted the Order of Merlin in tracking down a Necromancer. It wasn't long after that he was recruited into the Order himself. He was a bright star among their ranks, silled beyond his years and fearless in the face of overwhelming odds. Partnered with the brilliant Transmuter Sebastian Glass, Edgar served with the Order for the next four and a half years. In February of 2005, however, an unspecified incident occured that caused Edgar to abandon the Order altogether, which drove a wedge between himself and Glass (one that lasts to this day). Edgar moves to Sacramento, then (where his friend Evinrude, the Loremaster for the Order, lived) and used his part of the inheritance to buy a large house in the country and a small shop he named "The Junk Drawer". Edgar spent the next ten years living like a hermit, buying any magical item he could find to keep them out of the wrong hands. Personality & Traits Edgar is a black sheep among the people back home and that is just fine with him. Never one to be ostentatious, Edgar is a hermit who is happy to spend his days locked in his potions lab or his library. He dislikes high society ad he dislikes tradition for tradition's sake. He's spent his life pushing borders and he honestly couldn't care less about his reputation, whether with the Order, with mundane high society or the Hellfire Club back home. What he does care about is his niece, Odessa. Having never been allowed to meet her until recently, he is blown away by how decent and good she turned out, despite the circumstances. He is fiercely protective of her and would go to any length to protect her, to keep her safe and to make her happy. He is especially against the idea of her marrying the Vampire King, an idea that he strictly forbids. Edgar does what's right and doesn't care about what's proper. Edgar protects people and he doesn't take shit from anybody; he never has and probably never will. Edgar refuses to surrender or to commit evil acts for the greater good. He does not believe that the end justifies the means; Edgar does what's right without compromise. That doesn't mean he isn't willing to break a few laws to get the job done. But breaking and entering or petty theft or resisting arrest aren't exactly Demon Deals, eating hearts or blood sacrifice. He's a pretty happy guy and definitely laid back and a little absentminded. Always up for a good joke or watching a movie, Edgar enjoys the simple pleasures in life. He doesn't see his money as particularly worthwhile, but it is a means to an end, so to speak. Abilities & Skills 'Magical' '--Abjurer:' Edgar is an expert wizard, trained extensively in the use of arcane magic and taught esoteric arcane lore. His natural talent lies in Abjuration magic, unlike the rest of his family. Abjuration magic focuses on preventing or cancelling out other spells. Edgar can cast a Shield spell (normally somewhat difficult to master) like second nature. '--Ritual Casting:' Edgar can perform complex rituals found in Grimoires. '--Magical Item Lore:' Edgar has an extensive knowledge of magical items, their origins, uses and methods of destruction or deactivation. '--Monster Lore:' Edgar is quiet learned in monster and spirit lore, as well as their methods of destruction. '--Wandmaking:' Edgar is an expert wandmaker and serves as a wandmaker for the region. 'Mundane' '--Academia:' Edgar is very intelligent and well-read about many subjects, despite not ever getting particularly good grades. '--Fencing: '''Coming from a high society background, and from a line of sorcerers, Edgar was taught how to fence from an early age. '--Driving: Edgar's become an expert driver over the years. '--Larceny: '''Due to his time on the road, Edgar has picked up a lot of tricks to pick locks, break into a house, steal a car, etc. '--Multilingual: 'Edgar can speak a variety of languages; allegedly about sixteen. '--Musical: Edgar can play the piano and the guitar. Possessions '--Magical Items:' Edgar owns a wide variety of magical items of every size, shape and variety. He lost the vast majority of them, but he still has a respectable collection in his basement and a storage locker in Oakland. '--Silver Knife:' Edgar has carried this enchanted silver switchblade with him since his grandfather gave it to him when he was ten years old. '--Ring of Protection:' This enchanted, iron band provides a minor protection charm that protects Edgar from harm. '--Wand:' Edgar's wand is thirteen inches long, made of Elder wood and has a Phoenix Feather core. He has owned this wand since he was fourteen. Relationships Current Relationship Status: Single Notable Family Members: Odessa Nulph (Niece), Lorraine Nulph (Mother), Zachary Nulph (Father, deceased), Roland Nulph (Older Brother, deceased), Minerva Nulph (Sister-in-Law, deceased) 'Odessa Nulph' Odessa, Edgar's niece, is the most important person in his life. After spending 36 years thinking his entire family was worthless, he was proved more than wrong by his eccentric young niece. She's a light and a breath of fresh air in his stale, gray world. Glamorous, sophisticated; a girl out of her own time, Odessa has proven that she is compassionate, kind, loyal, honest and fearless in the face of true evil. He feels a certain kinship with her, and the two really more similar than anybody realizes. Edgar has a tendency to be overprotective of Odessa, especially when it comes to boys and hunting. He doesn't mean to be smothering or pushy, however, he is only worried about her. She is the only family he has and he refuses to lose her. He may not always understand the eccentric girl, but he will always love her and stand at her side, no matter what evil may come. There's nothing they can't overcome together. 'Virgil Lukas' Virgil is...not Edgar's favorite person. Edgar was Virgil's reluctant associate for two years before Odessa came to Sacramento. Since her arrival, Edgar finds he's been trusting Virigl less and less; today, he's reluctant to even ask him for an opinion. This has only intensified since discovering Virgil was a demon. Edgar not only distrusts Virgil but he actively hates him for lying and pretending for so many years. Notes --Edgar's faceclaim is David Tennant. --The only character beside Odessa to be featured in every episode so far. Trivia --Favorite color is purple. --His favorite Three Stooge is Larry. --Edgar isn't a very good cook but he makes a mean pizza. --Edgar has a fear of Krampus after an incident with one as a kid one Christmas. --Loves Elvis, Radiohead, They Might Be Giants, Ween, The Rolling Stones, Buddy Holly and Katy Perry, among many other arists. --Has a trucker's license. --Hates hospitals. --Knows Arnold Schwarzeneggar on a first name basis. The former governor bought a magical sword from Edgar once in order to kill a Griffon that was making things difficult for farmers in the area. Edgar insisted Schwarzeneggar keep the sword, to which the one-time hunter replied, "Don't worry. I'll be back". He did, indeed, come back and thanked Edgar for his service to the city. --Favorite movie is The Adventures of Baron Munchausen. Least favorite movie is Signs. Category:Characters Category:Urban Arcana Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Sorcerers Category:Abjurers Category:Urban Arcana Season 1